Howard and Bernadette
Howard and Bernadette '''have been dating since "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", and were engaged as of "The Herb Garden Germination", then they finally married on "The Countdown Reflection". As of Season 5, they are the first and only main pairing on the show that has gotten engaged and married. Relationship Milestones Season 3 *"The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary"- Howard was introduced to Bernadette via Penny. Howard asked Leonard to invoke the girlfriend pact where one would set up the other if they got a girlfriend. At first, she and Howard did not get along on their date, as they appeared to have nothing in common. However, when they found out they both had overbearing mothers they immediately felt a connection. *"The Vengeance Formulation"- Bernadette asks Howard for a commitment in their relationship. After deliberating, Howard proposes to Bernadette, but she rejects. Their relationship resumed after Howard asked for a second chance when he sang his own rendition of Bernadette by The Four Tops. *"The Plimpton Stimulation"'- Howard announces that he and Bernadette broke up a few weeks ago. Howard claims that he did not tell anyone because he was waiting for the "right time". But the main reason is that he embarrassed Bernadette on his 'betrayal' in some online game (World Of Warcraft) he played and Bernadette was angry. Season 4 *'"The Hot Troll Deviation"- It is revealed that Howard and Bernadette broke up because she caught Howard having cyber-sex on World Of Wacraft with Glacinda the Troll. Howard convinces Penny to help him to get Bernadette to talk to him. After he apologizes, they got back together. *"The Cohabitation Formulation"- After they had sexual intercourse, Bernadette asked Howard to stay over. But he refused as his mother required his assistance in the morning. Later that episode, Bernadette decided to tackle Howard's issue, his overbearing mother. She asked him to choose between her or his mother. He ended up choosing her, but soon after she realized he was deeply reliant on his mother as well. * "The Herb Garden Germination"- Rumors about Bernadette’s intention of breaking up with Howard start spreading amongst their social group. However, Howard, who was left in the dark, is thinking of proposing to Bernadette. When Howard finally popped the question, Bernadette accepted. *"The Engagement Reaction" - Bernadette meets up with Howard's mother to get to know each other, directly after that Howard breaks the news that he is getting married to Bernadette to his mother, she faints shortly after hearing the news. It turned out his mother only suffered from food poisoning and she approves of Bernadette, but Bernadette is angry at Howard for leading her to believe that she was the cause of his mother's condition. *"The Roommate Transmogrification"'- Bernadette reveals that her doctoral dissertation was accepted, and that she would be receiving her PhD, much to the happiness of Howard for her (even though his friends mocked him that his fiancee was a doctor and he was not). She was also employed by a large pharmaceutical company who would be paying her "a buttload of money", she later on told Howard that she volunteered to research premature ejaculation stating that "neither one of us has heart disease". She also bought Howard a Rolex watch with her new money, which then prompted some role reversal, as she took on the role of a rich husband doting on his trophy wife. The next morning, Howard visits Sheldon and Leonard, stating that he had stayed up all night fighting with Bernadette because "she gave me a beautiful watch", much to the confusion of Sheldon. Season 5 *'"The Shiny Trinket Maneuver"- Howard was upset to learn that Bernadette dislikes and feels uncomfortable around children. However, she has agreed that when they marry she will work while he stays at home to raise their kids. *"The Stag Convergence"- The guys throw Howard a bachelor party that does not include strippers at the request of Bernadette. During the toasts Raj tells everyone stories about Howard losing his virginity to his second cousin, having group sex with a Sailor Moon girl at ComiCon and Leonard and Raj paying for a Jewish role-playing prostitute in Las Vegas (to cheer him up after he was dumped by Leslie Winkle). Will Wheaton records it all and uploads it onto YouTube. Bernadette picks Howard and Raj up since they are drunk and is mad at both of them after seeing the video. She is wondering how she can marry a man that she doesn’t seem to know. Howard shows up at Bernadette's apartment and gives Penny a message that he was sorry, that he also doesn't like the man he used to be and that the man Bernadette knows is who he is because of her. Penny gushes that that was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and that it came from Howard of all people. Bernadette hears him and tells him that the wedding is not off though that she is still mad at him. They all end in a group hug. *"The Launch Acceleration"- Howard finds out that NASA has cancelled his flight to his relief. After his flight is rescheduled to before their wedding, Bernadette tells him that she won't stand between him and his dream and that they can be married after he returns though Howard tries every excuse to not go on the flight. *"The Countdown Reflection"- In the beginning of the episode Howard presents Bernadette with a necklace with a star shaped pendant. As he is putting it on her he says that she will have to return it to him immediately so that he can take it with him to the International Space Station so, upon his return, she can have a star that came from Space to which he says "Take that, every guy who's ever bought you anything!". This is also an important episode because they are also married. The officials at City Hall say that they can only wed three more couples that day (and there are many people ahead of them in line) and they do not believe Howard's reason for not being able to wait until Monday (he is leaving for Russia on Sunday to go aboard the International Space Station). They decide that their friends will get ordained and will marry them. Bernadette yells quite a bit during the ceremony (reasons ranging from Howard's mother interrupting to Sheldon attempting to say his part in Klingon). Once the ceremony is complete the two are happily married. The ceremony is planned so that the satellite taking pictures for Google Earth will take their picture on the rooftop of Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny's apartment building as they have their first kiss as a married couple. Season 6 *"The Date Night Variable"-. Bernadette insists that Howard tell her mother that they were moving out of his mother's house though Howard told his mother that they were reconsidering the move. Howard considers remaining at the International Space Station rather than facing the two women in his life that he had lied to. *"The Re-entry Minimization"- Bernadette wants time alone with her new husband and asks the gang not to be at the airport when he arrives. While at home as they settle in the bedroom for a belated honeymoon, Bernadette falls asleep due to her allergy medication. *"The Holographic Excitation"- Howard and Bernadette go to the comic book store as Smurfs. ' *'"The Habitation Configuration"- Bernadette gets Howard to move his stuff out of his old room. Even though he does do it, she doesn't want her husband to break his mother's heart and they go back to spend the night there. *"The Cooper/Kripke Inversion" - Howard spends a lot of money on a 3-D printer to make a mini-Howard and mini-Bernadette. She loves them until she learns how much they spent. She takes him off their joint checking account until he can learn the value of money. *"The Spoiler Alert Segmentation'''" -- Howard and Bernadette go to see a Cirque de Soliel show and, inspired, injure themselves afterward attempting extremely kinky sex. As they recover, Howard learns that his mother has been doting heavily on Raj, in effect treating him as a surrogate son. Gallery Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first propsal to Bernandette. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Howard kissing Bernandette. HowardsRolex.jpg|Bernandette gives Howard a Rolex wrist watch. BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Howard and Bernandette. BBT - Raj daydreaming.jpg|Raj mooning over Siri. 4x22-The-Wildebeest-Implementation-the-big-bang-theory-21825578-624-352.png|Dinner party with Leonard and Priya. Bernandette is spying on them. The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Howard's clever magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernandette. BernadetteHospital.jpg|Bernandette mad about Howard letting her think that their engagement announcement caused his mother's attack. Howard showing his magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernandette performing magic together. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard gives Bernandette her assistant costume. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernandette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard perfroms magic for Bernandette. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver- Howardette 1.jpg|Howard and Bernandette. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 3.jpg|Howard in Bernandette's car. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernandette during the Star War's gaming marathon. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernandette practicing their reception dance. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|"Good" news from NASA. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernandette in his lab. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howard talking to his wife from the International Space Station. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|The big day for Howard and Bernadette. Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. React2.jpg|Waiting with Howard while his mother's in the hospital. Herb6.jpg|Will you marry me? TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette as Smurf and Smurfette Home.jpg|Home from space. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io2 250.jpg MiniHow.jpg|Mini-Howard. Wolo3.jpg|Domestic life at the Wolowitzs'. Category:Relationships Category:Big Bang Theory